Our Mistakes
by RusherSwag4
Summary: After finding out that he's pregnant fresh out of high school, Carlos and Logan's son, Ethan must go on his own to College and find his way as he transitions into parent and adulthood. Carlos and Logan taught him what he needs to know, but can they help him being across the country from their son? M-preg. OC, but still features BTR! Spin off of Everlasting Feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Alright! You all wanted a Ethan spin-off so you go it!**

**If you're a new reader, you may want to read my series (Hidden Feelings, Unbroken Feelings, and Everlasting Feelings in that order) first in order to completely understand what's going on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ethan, are you absolutely positively sure that you want to go all the way to Florida?" Pops asked.

"Could you please stop asking me that question?" I looked at him.

"I'm just making sure," he chuckled, sitting next to me. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'll be fine, besides Erika will be so close that I can call her if I need anything," I promised.

"Okay, I'll stop asking," he nodded, standing up to start dinner.

That was my pops, Carlos Mitchell, or as most of the world knows him, Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush. He's married to my dad Logan Mitchell, who also happened to be in Big Time Rush. I've watched everything they've gone through to take care of me and my siblings…now it was my turn.

Just a few months ago, on my graduation day I found out that I was pregnant and right now I'm about 4 months pregnant. I thought about getting rid of the baby, but I had already did that once before just a few months earlier…call me what you want.

When I told my boyfriend and best friend Luke that I was pregnant for the second time, he was shocked, but he's been there for me and that's all I could ask for. The only time that things were a little shaky with my whole family and his was when they all found out on graduation night.

_Flashback_

_ My parents walked into the living room looking nervous. Emma, Evan and I were in here watching TV_

_"I'm glad you're all here," Dad said. "I need to talk to you guys."_

_"What's up dad?" Evan asked._

_ Dad held up the positive pregnancy test and we all froze. How could I have forgotten that I left in the bathroom! Stupid! We all knew it couldn't be theirs…Pops had just had a baby._

_"…but that's none of my business," Evan took a sip of his drink._

_"I don't even have a boyfriend," Emma reminded them._

_ Cool, and now I'm thrown under the bus. They both looked at me._

_"Um…."_

_"We talked about this Ethan," Dad gave me a look._

_ It hurt to see the disappointment in his eyes, we literally had a conversation about this not too long ago. How could I have been so stupid to go and get pregnant a second time! I can handle a lot of things, but I really hate making my parents upset._

_"Wait, you knew he was doing things?" Pops turned to Dad._

_"Not important right now," Dad said, turning back to me. "Is this yours?"_

_ They were all looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but what can I say? I sighed…here goes nothing._

_"Yes," I said. "It's mine. I'm pregnant."_

_ Collectively all of their jaws dropped, but I was really focused on Pops and the emotion on his face changed so many times in two seconds._

_"I'm going to kill him!" Pops went for the door._

_ Dad grabbed his arms and held him back._

_"Logan, let me go!" Pops yelled._

_"Carlos, killing Luke is only going to put you in jail," Dad said._

_"I don't care, let me go!" Pops yelled._

_ While holding Pops, Dad looked at me and just sighed._

_"Ethan, do you not listen?" he asked. "We talked about this and I talked specifically about this. Not being careful is the reason all of you are here. I was telling you because I know what it's like to make a mistake this big and now you have the next 18 years to realize that you should've listened."_

_"Dad, I'm sorry," I felt tears prickling in my eyes._

_"This isn't just something you can apologize for and expect to be better. What about school? Are you going to take care of a baby there? Even if you stay here, where is it going to sleep? We're out of rooms. This effects all of us in more ways than one and have you even thought about that? Did you think about what would happen before you even got pregnant?"_

_"Dad, everything will work out," I said._

_"And how do you know that?" He asked._

_"It always does," I said._

_"You know what?" Pops took over the lecture. "You're going to bring this child into the world and you're going to take complete care of it. Since you're man enough to lay down and get pregnant, you're man enough to take care of it and if you don't go to school, you're getting out of here."_

_"That's unfair, I haven't had time to think about it," I said._

_"Unfair?" Pops laughed. "What's unfair is the fact that you think this baby is our responsibility. What's unfair is the fact that you did this when you live under my roof. What's unfair is how your shaping up to have this baby born into bad circumstances. I've done all I can for you and more, so now it's your turn. Prove me wrong…prove that you can do this."_

_"You're 18, it's time to turn on the responsibility," Dad said. _

_ The door opened and in walked Luke and his parents. Holy shit…everything got silent. I glanced at Pops who was fuming. Emma and Evan looked really nervous and Dad was the only one attempting to be polite with a smile._

_"Did we interrupt something?" Luke's dad asked._

_"Nope, you're right on time," Pops eye twitched._

_ Pops was eyeing Luke really hard, but I don't think he noticed._

_"Ethan has something he wants to say," Dad looked at me._

_"Dad," I gave him a look._

_"Don't give me that look," Dad said under his breath, yet firm._

_"Ummm…" I twiddled my thumbs. "So, I found out this morning that I was… pregnant._

_ Luke's eyes widened and both of his parents were frozen._

_"Um, are you sure?" his dad asked._

_"The positive test is in my dad's hand," I grabbed it and showed them._

_"Are you sure it's Luke's baby?" his mom asked._

_"What are you implying?" Pops spoke up._

_ Shit, what have I done?_

_"Are you trying to say that my son has been whoring around?" Pops looked ready to explode._

_"Of course not, I'm just saying that we need to be sure," she shrugged. "After all, my husband has taught Luke about safe sex."_

_"And Logan has done the same thing with Ethan," Pops pointed out._

_"It's no one's fault," Luke diffused the situation._

_"We need to figure out what we're going to do from here," Logan said._

_"Abort it,"Luke's mom said._

_ Pops narrowed his eyes at her._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pops asked. "They made the mistake, they suffer the consequences."_

_"Well, it's for the boys to decide," Luke's mom said. _

_ All four parents were looking at Luke and I._

_"We aren't aborting this child," Luke spoke up. "And when we go to school, we're just going to get an off campus apartment we're going to take care of our baby…everything will be okay."_

_ I looked at Pops and his features softened. Clearly, he hadn't expected that to come from Luke. I told them that we were right for each other._

_"Are you sure Luke?" his mom looked skeptical._

_ I could tell she was really getting on Pops nerves._

_"I'm done bye," he started to walk upstairs._

_"He can't be mad at me because he didn't raise his son to be careful," Luke's mom said. "I mean, we can tell where it comes from. Carlos has four kids himself and he's just passing it on to Ethan, poor thing, he basically taught him how to be a slut for babies."_

_ Collectively everyone's jaw dropped. Pops turned around slowly, giving a look that could kill to Luke's mom. Evan looked at me._

_"You've really done it now," he said._

That night was definitely a long night, but we got through it.

"Ethan," my sister, Emma said as she sat next to me.

"What's up?" I looked at her.

My little sister Emma. I'm only actually older than her by like four months due to the fact that my dad, Logan was raped by superstar Dak Zevon and gave birth to Emma and her twin Jade, who lives with my uncle Kendall and James. It's a really long story.

After the issues with Dak that lead to his death, things went back to normal for our family. Dak has been the cause of all of our problems since before I was born.

"Evan is in your stuff," she said.

"He can't keep his hands to himself," I stood up.

"Never has, never will," she laughed.

I started heading upstairs. I opened my room door.

"Evan, what are you trying to steal from me?" I asked.

"I'm just looking to see where I can put all of my things so I can take over this room," he said.

Evan, he's 15 and a pain in my ass sometimes, but he's my little brother and I have to love him. He's extremely smart…even smarter than I am and he's not weird about it like Dad is sometimes.

"I'm only taking a few things," I said. "Everything else is staying…I still need a room for when I get breaks so get out."

"You succkkkkkk," Evan sighed.

"Ethan!" Dad called me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you help me?" he called. "I'm in my room."

I left the room, walking down the hall to my parents' room. He was in there, holding Liam in his arms.

"Liam needs a change," he said.

"…Okay?"

"I want you to change him….to practice," he smiled.

"Daddddd," I gave him a look.

"Don't complain," he said. "Carlos thinks you need the practice since you'll be on your own and I agree with him on that."

I sighed, taking Liam from his arms and taking him into his nursery. Liam smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Liam is my youngest brother, just 8 months old now. He crawls all over the place and watching him makes me excited for my own to be born. I quickly changed the boy before taking him downstairs and handing him off to Emma.

"I'm going to go finish packing now," I said. "No one need me for anything."

THE NEXT MORNING

After eating a special breakfast that pops made, I went upstairs to collect my bags. Luke and his parents would be here any minute to pick me up and take us to the airport. I was lucky enough that we found a nice furnished apartment off campus for us to stay in.

I came downstairs with my luggage and pops already had tears in his eyes.

"Do you have everything?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Your boarding pass?"

"Yes Dad."

"Your schedule…apartment key?"

"Yes Dad, I have everything," I laughed.

He looked at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you son," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Dad," I smiled.

"I can't believe you two are headed to college," Uncle Kenny hugged both Erika and I.

I got a hug from Uncle James, Jett, and Trevor and then Emma and Evan.

"I'm going to miss you," Emma had tears in her eyes. "Thanks for always having my back. You're a great brother."

"I love you Emmy," I hugged her.

Erika and Emma also hugged. I know she was really going to miss Erika.

"Come here Ev," I opened my arms.

He hugged me, tighter than I expected.

"Don't let anyone else know that I'll miss you," he said.

"You just said it out loud," I laughed.

I hugged Adam, Alex, Jade, and the twins, Zack and Zora. We were a big family, they were all like my siblings. Erika and I posed for a picture and then I got a hug from my crying Pops.

"I love you Ethan," was all he said as he hugged me tight.

"I love you too Pops," I said. "Don't cry, I'll be fine."

We pulled away and I heard a car horn outside.

"Well…this is it," Erika said.

"We're so proud," Trevor said. "We love you both so much."

We both smiled brightly at our family. I opened the door for Erika and we both stepped out. Jett and Pops were crying. This is it. I closed the door and walked down the walkway. Florida here we come…

* * *

**And chapter 1 is complete! Let me know what you thought in a review? There's a lot to come!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back! **

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey! Okay, I didn't forget about this, I've just been really busy lately. I recently started college and now I'm all settled in. Instead of being out on this Friday night, I'm writing and watching netflix so...please review!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the first chapter and the series as a whole! They made me smile! You guys keep me going on this site because if it wasn't for you guys and your comments, I wouldn't be writing so much! I love it and I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to a descending plane.

"It's about time you woke up," Erika laughed.

"It was a long flight," I said.

"It's barely five hours," Luke said.

"Well I'm pregnant so I get tired easier," I said.

"We have to give him that," Erika said to Luke.

The plane landed just five minutes later and we collected our things before getting off of the flight. When we got off the plane and got into the airport, there were cameras. Sometimes I forget that our parents were famous and that paparazzi follow our every move. They don't know I'm pregnant though…no one does.

I've been hiding if because my stomach isn't that big yet, but I used big shirts to cover my bump. Everyone will find out eventually, but I'd appreciate it if they didn't find out until they absolutely had to and I know my parents aren't going to say anything about it.

We smiled for a picture because we're good sports, but then we were on our way. Dad had a taxi waiting for us to take us to our apartment. It was only about a 15 minute drive before we pulled into our apartment.

I smiled, it was a complex off campus just for students of the university. Luke and I got our things out of the car before hugging Erika.

"I love you guys," she smiled. "I'll be here all of the time."

"Fine with us," we shrugged.

She got in the car and with one last wave, she was gone. I turned to Luke, giving him a smile.

"You ready for the next step of our lives?" I asked.

"Beyond ready," he smiled.

Together we took our luggage inside of our apartment. When we walked inside, it was great. We had a nice and roomy living room, with furniture already in it, thanks to our parents. The kitchen could've used a bit of work, but everything works and that's all that matters.

I walked down the hallway, finding that there were three rooms, which was perfect so we could have one, the baby could have one, and we were still assigned another roomie, so he can have that one. Our other roommate knows that I'm pregnant, so that's also a good thing to have out of the way.

"I like this," I smiled.

"So do I," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around, seeing my old buddy Tank from our football team.

"Tank?" Luke asked.

"Yep, we're roomies for the year," Tank chuckled, bringing his bags inside.

"What are the odds of the three of us getting put together," I smiled.

This was even better, I didn't have to get used to a new person and I trusted Tank to keep our secret because come on, he's an old friend.

"So, I hear there's a baby in the oven," he dropped his stuff, walking over to us.

"Yeah," Luke smiled. "We've got a while to go, but I think it'll be exciting."  
"I was a little skeptical when I learned that my roommate was pregnant, but it's you guys so I'm sure it'll be a blast," Tank shrugged.

"I don't know, my baby brother Liam is a handful for my adult fathers…we're in store for a lot," I said.

"Let's not focus on that right now," Luke said. "Let's focus on the fact that we're in college and we're free! We're across the country from our parents and while we can, we should live it up!"

"He's right," Tank said. "We're adults now and these are the best times of our lives."

"I suppose you're right," I said. "I'd better enjoy it before the baby gets here."

"That's the spirit," Tank smiled.

Carlos POV

"Babe, staring out of the window isn't going to bring Ethan home," Logan laughed.

"I know, I just miss him already and I can't help but worry about him," I said. "He's my first born and he's across the country…and pregnant."  
"He's Ethan, he's got a good head on his shoulders," Logan said.

"Which explains why he got pregnant, huh?" I gave Logan a look.

"Okay, I know it wasn't the brightest thing for him to do, but maybe we should set a better example."

"No…nonono NO, Logan you are not going to make me take responsibility for this," I said.

"I'm not," Logan said. "All I'm saying is maybe we should watch what we do or how we act in front of the kids. They're growing up and understanding what things lead to and that's why we have a new baby now."

"I see what you're saying, but it's still his fault for not being more careful," I said. "Where is the baby anyway?"

"Sleeping soundly," Logan smiled.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "I can't believe our little fart is already 8 months old."

"Right," Logan smiled. "We have one starting college and one that'll be walking soon…how did things get so different?"

"You and pops can't keep your hands to yourselves…hopefully you finally learned," I heard Evan's voice.

"Watch it bub," I laughed.

"Just saying," he held up his hands in surrender.

"What do you want for dinner?" Logan asked.

"A license," he said.

"You've been 16 for like 4 days," Logan said. "Trust me, driving isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

"It is when you're a teenager," he whined. "Adam and Alex went last week to get theirs."

"Well Adam and Alex are 8 months older than you and are about to turn 17," I said. "We'll take you soon, I promise, just not today. Study from your book or something."

"Fine," he said. "What about spaghetti?"

"That works," Logan winked, standing up from the table.

Evan walked out, leaving just Logan and I again.

"You just don't want him to grow up do you?" Logan chuckled.

"Can you tell?" I made a face. "This is just crazy. Ethan's in college, Emma is about to turn 18, and Evan can get a license. My baby is crawling…what has life become?"

"We're getting old," Logan observed.

"I'm going to call Ethan," I grabbed my phone.

"No…" Logan gave me a look. "Let him be, he'll call when he's all settled in. We can't baby him anymore. He's becoming an adult and about to have his own kids."

"That's another thing to add to it," I frowned. "We're about to be grandparents. Maybe we are old."

"Carlos," Logan laughed. "Come help me make dinner to get your mind off of the inevitable future.

"Yes Dr. Mitchell," I laughed, standing up.

* * *

**Okay, so this is how most chapters will probably go. I'll have Ethan's POV (or sometimes Luke) and because this is a BTR fanfic and I really just can't neglect them, most of the time, the other half of the chapter will be in one of the guys POV whether is be Kendall, James, Carlos, or Logan and even sometimes Jett. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Sorry this took so long! My classes are eating up my time!**

**I just want to Thank you all again for being there for this series from the beginning and even being interested in this story. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Carlos POV

"Ba ba," Liam reached up.

He grabbed my glasses off of my face and tried to put them in his mouth.

"No, those are papis," I grabbed them from his grip.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Evan asked.

"I wanted to look intellectual today," I stuck my tongue out.

"You ended up just looking hot," Logan came up behind me and smacked my butt, causing me to giggle.

"Ok, can we not?" Evan made a face.

"Come on Ev, help me make dinner?" Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Make sure you wash your hands first," Evan got up and followed him. "I don't want pop butt in my dinner."

I chuckled at my smart ass boy before sitting on the couch and setting Liam in my lap. He was growing so fast, this little kid made me so happy. He's helped me take my mind off of Ethan, who hasn't called yet. It's been three days, but Logan keeps convincing me not to call.

Emma came down the stairs, sitting next to me.

"Hey pops, what do you think of this?" Emma put a binder in my hand.

I looked at it, seeing pictures, old and new of her and Ethan. I hadn't realized that they had taken so many pictures together. Too many selfies to count. I smiled, looking at the little booklet.

"It looks great," I smiled big. "Someone misses her brother."  
"Okay, so I miss him," she shrugged. "I guess I never realized how much I liked having him around until he was gone."

"Yeah, he's growing up and I'm slowly realizing that," I said.

"What about being a grandparent…?"

"Yeah, I haven't quite adjusted to that idea yet. It just makes me feel old," I said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," she smiled fondly. "God, I hope it's a girl so I can spoil her. What are we gonna do when Ethan gives birth? Are we going to fly out to him?"

"Probably," I said. "I don't doubt that Luke can take care of him, but I want to see my grandbaby."

Liam went to take another grab at my glasses. Emma took him from my arms.

"Leave papi alone," she laughed.

Then, he tried to reach for her hair but she stopped his little hand.

"Oh no you don't," she chuckled. "He's so curious."

"He's at that age, all of you were the same way. It'll last for a while," I said.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, smiling when I saw that it was Mama Knight.

"Hey Mama Knight!" I hugged her.

"Hey Carlos," she gave me a soft smile.

"Logan's just starting dinner so you're just in time," I said.

"Great," she laughed.

"Grandma Jen!" Emma hugged her.

"Hey sweetie," she hugged her, taking Liam from her arms. "And hi my little grandbaby!"

Together, the two of us walked into the kitchen, where she hugged Logan and Evan. Mama Knight was getting up in age now. I mean, I'm 41 and she's in her 70s now. She still moves around great to be in her 70s, but she isn't like she used to be.

"I've got to talk to your parents, so why don't you two go into the living room for a few minutes?" she asked.

Emma and Evan nodded, taking Liam and leaving the room. I was looking at her in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Well, not exactly," she said.

"What's wrong? How can we help?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes before looking at the ground. I was really getting worried now.

"I have lung cancer," she said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Logan breathed out.

"You're joking right? Please be joking," I said.

"It's true," she wiped her eyes. "I have to start chemo soon."

"But…how did this even happen?" Logan asked.

"It comes with age I guess," she laughed lightly. "My family has history of heart problems."

"You seem so calm," I noticed.

"I've lived a great life," she said. "Because of you boys, I'm ready."

"But we aren't," Logan said. "Don't talk like that."

"As long as I start chemo and start being healthier, I'll still live for a while," she assured us.

There was silence for a few seconds. I couldn't believe she had cancer. This is way serious.

"I haven't told Kendall yet," she said. "I've told everyone but Kendall…even James, but not him."

"Wait why?" I asked.

"You know why," she gave me a look.

"He's going to freak out," Logan said.

"Exactly," Mama Knight said.

"We can't keep it from him forever," I said.

"I know sweetie," she touched my cheek. "I'll tell him. Don't worry, I just wanted you two to know."

I pulled her into a hug.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," I said. "I mean it."

"I know sweetheart. You two are good men," she said.

There was silence again.

"So…what's for dinner?" she smiled, changing the subject.

Ethan

"Ethan, are you almost ready to go?" Tank called down the hall.

"Yeah!" I called back, pulling my pants up.

My pants were starting to feel a bit tight around my belly. Whoa, this is getting too real. We've been here for three days and this is our first night actually going out. We've been working so hard to organize this place and make it feel like home and I think we did a great job.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Even being pregnant, I had to admit that I looked pretty good. Bless my parents for having good genes. We were just going to a kickback with a few people, nothing too big.

I walked down the hallway into the living room where Luke and Tank were.

"Looking great," Luke kissed me.

"You too," I smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Tank said.

Together the three of us left the apartment and starting walking towards the guy's house. Apparently, his name was Rudy and he was the go to guy when you needed help with anything. I didn't really know what to expect. I've been to parties (and I've had my fair share of drunken nights) but I feel like college parties are on a new level.

"Remember, if anyone offers you anything don't take it," Luke said.

"Obviously," I laughed it off. "Even if I wanted to do anything I can't."

We reached the house and I could hear the music bumping outside. We walked in and I was just hanging off of Luke's side. I don't know why I wasn't being social, I'm usually a party animal, but I blame the hormones.

Who I assumed was Rudy (very handsome, spiky brown hair, and kind of tall) came up to us and started talking to Tank.

"These are my buddies Luke and Ethan," he introduced us.

"Hey," he smiled. "Thanks for coming."

We both shook his hand. I was looking around. Body shots; beer pong; loud screaming; crazy stunts, it was all crazy. Suddenly, I didn't know how good of an idea this was. I love to party, but I have to protect my baby and I don't want anything to happen.

So most of the night, I was just meeting people with Luke and eventually we ended up upstairs in a bedroom. It was Rudy, Tank, Luke and I, and a few others sitting in a circle.

"It's a lot quieter up here," Rudy said. "We could all get to like know each other or something."

We just started talking. There was music playing softly.

"Aren't you the kid of one of those famous bands my parents used to listen to?" some girl named Heather asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Big Time Rush," Rudy answered.

I looked at him surprised. I would like to think that BTR was one of those bands that carried from generation to generation and it has honestly, but for some reason it threw me off that he knew that.

"Logan and Carlos Mitchell are my parents," I said.

"That's right," she said. "You all had that trial a while back."

"Yeah," I answered, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Come on Ethan don't be shy," Rudy said.

"Yeah, you aren't usually so quiet," Luke pointed out.

I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"I've got something that can help us relax," Rudy got up and grabbed a box.

He brought it back and set it in the middle of the circle, opening it.

"Weed?" I asked.

"Yeah buddy!" Tank smiled.

Before I knew it, we were passing it around the circle. Luke made sure to skip it and skip me when they passed it. Fumes don't effect the baby right? I wasn't going to tell them they couldn't have any because of my condition.

"Luke and Ethan, have some?" Rudy held it out.

"Oh, I can't," was all I said.

"I'll try," Luke said. "I was always curious."

I gave him a look. He was my protection because I wasn't completely comfortable.

"It's not bad," Rudy passed it.

I watched Luke give a puff and I could feel the night slowly becoming more agonizing. It's not that I'm not having a good time, it's that I'm in this uncomfortable position and feel like a stick in the mud.

"Whoa," Luke smiled.

Uh oh. This was going to be a longggg night.

* * *

**Alright, not too shabby right? Thoughts on Mama Knight and the party? You know me, I've got to create drama somewhere! Don't forget to review!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
